


Working Compromises

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to get Uther away from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the KMM #9 [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/9322.html?thread=5521514#t5521514) _Merlin/Uther, Butterfly kisses and hand holding_.

Merlin gently knocked on the big door before opening it and peeking his head around it. At his larger-than-life desk, surrounded by a myriad of phones, laptops and stacks of paper sat Uther. His head was resting on his palm as he flipped through the documents, visibly annoyed. 

“Am I interrupting?” Merlin’s voice was soft as he walked into the expansive office and closed the door behind him. Outside the window, the sky was dark, well past the end of the workday. Uther looked up, his features were tired, but he smiled at Merlin and slid off his glasses, fingers rubbing at his eyes. He replaced his glasses and leaned back in his chair,

“I have to look over these contracts before we go through with the buyout. One word in one of these can make all the difference.” 

Merlin was making his way across the office to Uther’s desk. He stopped beside his chair and leaned down, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s late – can’t you look these over tomorrow? You promised me an evening just for us, remember?” Merlin’s hand rested on Uther’s shoulder and squeezed gently as Merlin turned the chair to face him and promptly placed himself in Uther’s lap. Uther opened his mouth to say something, to protest, perhaps, but seeing Merlin’s eyes staring at him with warmth, a gentle smile on his lips – he didn’t say a word. Merlin’s smile grew wider, knowing he’d get his way. Uther’s arms wrapped around Merlin’s waist and he pulled him closer, holding him for a moment before turning back to the papers on the desk with a sigh. He looked at Merlin regretfully, but his voice was stern when he said,

“I _have_ to finish this one tonight, Merlin; the future of this whole company can be resting on this. I’ll make it up to you-“

“You always say that, though-” Merlin stopped, surprised by his outburst. “I’m sorry. I’ll let you finish.”

Uther smiled at him and kissed Merlin’s jaw softly – once, twice, before Merlin tilted his head down and pressed his lips to Uther’s. When they pulled away, Merlin had a smile on his face and as his hand rubbed up and down Uther’s torso, he said,

“Under one condition.” 

Uther looked at him expectantly, tired, but willing to compromise. He wanted to get out of the office, too. Merlin shifted in his lap, placing himself on one leg,

“I stay exactly where I am until you’re done.” 

Uther, once again, was about to say something, but instead nodded and turned back toward the desk, Merlin firmly planted on his thigh. Though he thought it would be difficult to focus, his nerves of steel and complete dedication to his work meant that it only took Uther a few seconds to get back into the technical jargon of the contract, the details of a comma within the context of a sentence. He was getting through it rather quickly, nearly forgetting about his surprisingly-patient boyfriend in his lap, until Merlin’s lips found their way to the side of his neck, just below his ear. 

 

Uther turned his head, a questioning look on his face. Merlin shrugged and feigned innocence as Uther got back to the contract. Before long, Merlin kissed Uther’s ear, so softly that Uther barely registered it, still reading. The gentle brush of lips moved from Uther’s ear to his temple. After that, Uther shivered as a slow line of soft kisses was placed along his jaw. He put down his pen and closed his eyes, sighing. He could feel Merlin’s lips form a smile as he continued barely brushing his lips against Uther’s skin. Uther leaned his head back, exposing his neck, leaving himself open to more teasing, loving kisses. Merlin’s lips made their way down from his jaw to his Adam’s apple, then back up. Uther felt Merlin’s hand at the side of his face and he leaned into the touch, tired. He placed his hand over Merlin’s and grasped it moving it to his own lips, kissing Merlin’s knuckles one by one. He opened his eyes and looked at Merlin, who smiled at him brightly before pressing his lips tenderly against Uther’s in a chaste kiss. Merlin pulled back and returned to the kiss, then repeated the movement, pausing between each kiss to look into Uther’s eyes. Their entwined hands fell to Merlin’s lap and stayed there as Merlin kissed Uther more forcefully, once, and stood up. 

Uther looked up at him, trying to tug him back down. Merlin laughed softly and looked at the papers on Uther’s desk, sighing in apparent defeat,

“Maybe you could take those home? At least there, I’ll have plenty to be entertained by and maybe I won’t bother you – as much.”

Uther nodded and kissed Merlin’s hand again before letting go of it, collecting the contracts, his laptop and anything else he might need over the weekend. It was a Friday night, after all, and the contracts wouldn’t need to be ready until Monday morning. As soon as he gathered everything and placed it into his briefcase, Merlin was at his side, expectantly with his jacket, which Uther slipped on quickly before finally leaving the office.

Once they stepped outside, they were met by gentle white flakes falling from the sky. Uther watched Merlin’s face light up in nearly-childish delight before kissing him softly on the side of his head. He slipped his hand down Merlin’s arm and their fingers met again, entwining together as they finally began to make their way home.


End file.
